Mystery Hospital Old
by Mimiko Manaka
Summary: Sebuah rumah sakit tua yang dibangun 400 tahun yang lalu ditempati oleh ibunya Karin yang sedang sakit. Rumah sakit tersebut sudah lama dikenal angker dan penuh misteri pembunuhan. Karin ingin menyatakan pada teman-temannya. Apakah yang terjadi selanjutnya?/bad summary/first fanfic


**Title :** Mystery Hospital Old

**Disclaimer : **Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo

Mystery Hospital Old © Mimiko Manaka

**Rated :** T

**Genre : **Mistery, Horror, Friendship

**Warning :** OOC, AR, alur terlalu cepet, misstypo(s), tidak memperhatikan EYD, dll.

**Summary :** Sebuah rumah sakit tua yang dibangun 400 tahun yang lalu ditempati oleh ibunya Karin yang sedang sakit. Rumah sakit tersebut sudah lama dikenal angker dan penuh misteri pembunuhan. Karin ingin menyatakan pada teman-temannya. Apakah yang terjadi selanjutnya?/bad summary/first fanfic

.

**.**

**.**

**Please Enjoy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mystery Hospital Old**

**Karin POV**

**Di Rumah Sakit**

Saat aku sedang menyuapi ibuku makan, tiba-tiba dokter datang dan menyatakan bahwa ibuku sudah dipersilahkan pulang. Aku senang sekali. Ibuku juga senang. Tapi aku masih terheran-heran dengan rumah sakit ini. Aku sering mendengar kejadian-kejadian aneh disini. Jadi, aku memutuskan pulang dengan ibuku dan menyatakan ini kepada teman-teman.

**Normal POV**

Di sekolah, teman-teman Karin sedang berkumpul di kantin.

"Miyon-_chan_, aku dapat kabar dari Karin kalau ibunya sudah keluar dari rumah sakit." kata Kazusa sambil melahap burger nya.

"_Yokatta_, aku turut bahagia." jawab Miyon senang. Tiba-tiba Karin datang.

"Hai, _minna_." sapa Karin sambil berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Haah, Karin… duduklah." jawab Himeka

"Karin-_chan_, ibumu sudah kembali dari rumah sakit kan?" tanya Miyon.

"Ya, Miyon-_chan_, _yokatta_.." jawab Karin senang.

"Tapi ada sesuatu yang ingin ku bicarakan dengan kalian semua, umm, tentang rumah sakit itu." kata Karin sangat serius.

"Ha? Ada apa dengan rumah sakit itu?" tanya Kazusa heran dan meletakkan burgernya.

"Nanti sepulang sekolah akan aku ceritakan, lanjutkanlah makan mu." jawab Karin singkat.

"Ahh Karin.. bikin penasaran saja." Jawab Kazusa kesal.

**Sepulang sekolah**

"Karin-_chan_.. ayo ceritakan, ada apa dengan rumah sakit itu?" tanya Kazusa penasaran.

"Sebaiknya kita tunggu Miyon dan Himeka piket dulu." jawab Karin dengan nada bijak.

"Hmm… baiklah.." jawab Kazusa lemas ditambah rasa penasaran.

Akhirnya, Miyon dan Himeka datang menghampiri mereka.

"Miyon-_chan_, Himeka-_chan_.. ke sinilah, apa ga mau dengar ceritanya Karin?" tanya Kazusa dengan nada kasar.

"Ya, aku mau dengar." jawab Himeka

"Oke, aku akan dengar. " ujar Miyon dengan lemas.

"Karin-_chan_, ayo cerita, aku penasaran," kata Kazusa.

"Baiklah.." jawab Karin

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SKIP TIME**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya Karin menceritakan semua kejadian-kejadian yang ia rasakan dari rumah sakit tersebut. Semua teman-temannya semakin penasaran, kecuali Miyon, anak yang penakut, pemalu, dan sangat tidak suka yang seram-seram.

"Maka dari itu, aku mengajak kalian membuat misi denganku " kata Karin

"Misi apa?" tanya Himeka

"Ya, misi apa? tanya Kazusa lagi,

"Bagaimana kalau kita berempat menyelidiki rumah sakit tersebut, apa penyebabnya rumah sakit tersebut bisa angker, karena aku sangat penasaran dengan itu. Bagaimana ? setuju?" tanya Karin.

"HAA…? TIDAAAAAAAAK!" teriak Miyon sambil menutup telinganya.

"Karin-_chan_, apa kau yakin? Kita ini semua perempuan! " sambung Himeka tak yakin

"Hmm.. betul juga" jawab Karin

"AKU MAU!" jawab Kazusa dengan nada keras.

"Apa kau Yakin Kazusa-_chan_?" tanya Himeka

"Ya, jika kalian tidak mau pergi, maka aku akan pergi berdua saja dengan Karin! Aku berani!" jawab Kazusa dengan yakin dan pasti.

"A..a nu.. kalau berdua saja aku tidak berani." sambung Karin dengan nada lemas.

"Haaaaaahh?" Kazusa mengangkat alis.

"Huuh, kalian payah.." sambungnya.

"OKE… AKU PERGI SENDIRI DAN MENYELIDIKI DARI LUAR.." sambungnya dengan nada keras dan penuh yakin.

"E..eh… gak ada salahnya kan kalau kita mencoba dan berani ? Bagaimana Himeka, Miyon?" tanya Karin pasti.

"Hmm.. aku mau ikut.. OK!" jawab Himeka

Semua melihat kepada Miyon yang masih sedang menutup telinganya. Tiba-tiba..

"AKU TIDAAAAAK IKKUUUUUUUT….!" teriak Miyon dengan nada keras.

"Kalau Miyon gak ikut, lalu aku akan pergi dan pulang dengan siapa? Karin-_chan_, _gomen nasai_.. akhirnya aku gak jadi ikut" sambung Himeka dengan menyesal.

"Hmm.. tidak apa-apa.. aku juga sedikit ragu dengan itu." jawab Karin

"Pikiranku mundur.. karena kalian ga ikut, aku juga gak ikut ah.." sambung Kazusa sambil memperbaiki letak tas nya.

"Ayo kita pulang," sambung Kazusa sambil menarik tangan Karin.

"Ya, kami juga mau pulang, _Jaa_ …" sambung Himeka.

**Diperjalanan (Karin dan Kazusa)**

"Karin-_chan_… bukankah kita pulang melewati rumah sakit itu?" tanya Kazusa

"Ya, benar." jawab Karin.

"Bagaimana kalau kita masuk saja ?" lanjut Kazusa

"Kita cuma berdua, mana mungkin?" jawab Karin tak yakin.

"Siang-siang begini kan orang banyak, jadi kan gak perlu takut." Kata Kazusa

"Kamu benar juga, yuk" jawab Karin

**Di dalam rumah sakit**

"Waaaah, rumah sakitnya besar.." kata Kazusa.

"Ya, besar.. tapi banyak misteri, aku penasaran.." sambung Karin

"Duhh.. aku kebelet pipis nih.. toilet di mana sih?" tanya Kazusa

"Sini, ikut aku… " kata Karin (menuju ke toilet)

Di toilet ada seorang ibu-ibu berambut panjang, hingga menutupi matanya, ibu ibu itu tampak sedang berdiri di depan pintu toilet, padahal tidak ada siapa-siapa di dalam toilet, tapi pintu toilet tertutup dan tak mendengar suara air atau sesuatu sedikitpun. Kazusa pun mengajak dia berbicara.

"Permisi buk, ibuk mau ke toilet ini ? " tanya Kazusa, ibu itu hanya terdiam.

Kazusa pun mulai merinding dan segera masuk ke toilet, dan setelah keluar…

"Ibu-ibu tadi mana ya? Padahal aku cuma 2 menit dalam kamar mandi dan…. Hah ? siapa yang di dalam kamar mandi ini ? kenapa aku nggak dengar suara air dan pintunya tidak menutup sempurna ?" kata Kazusa dalam hati ditambah rasa merinding, dan berlari ke luar menemui Karin.

"Karin, apa kamu melihat ada perempuan berambut panjang keluar dari toilet itu ?" tanya Kazusa penasaran

"Ah, tidak, dari tadi aku berdiri di depan ruang masuk toilet nungguin kamu dan tidak ada siapa-siapa yang lewat, cuma kamu, emang ada apa ? tanya Karin juga penasaran.

"Haah ?.. jangan-jangan…. " kata Kazusa membuat Karin semakin heran.

"Jangan-jangan kenapa? Tanya Karin heran

"Jangan-jangan yang tadi itu hantunya? Hiiii.." jawab Kazusa

"Hah, sudahlah.. nah sekarang kita mau kemana dulu? Tanya Karin

Mereka berhenti di jalan. Rumah sakit terlihat sepi.

"Karin-_chan_, bukankah tadi banyak orang? Kenapa tiba-tiba sepi begini?" tanya Kazusa takut

"Nah, itulah yang kuherankan, saat ibuku dirawat dua hari disini dulu, aku juga sering merasakan tiba-tiba ramai dan tiba-tiba sepi, karena itulah aku akan mencari seseorang yang bukan sosok misteri untuk menceritakan sejarah rumah sakit ini.

"Sosok misteri? Jangan-jangan ibu-ibu itu adalah salah satu dari penghuni makhluk halus disini? Habis dia terlihat aneh" tanya Kazusa merinding.

Tiba-tiba.. Mereka melihat sebuah tandu yang berjalan dengan sangat cepat ke arah mereka.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…." teriak Karin dan Kazusa serentak sambil berlari ke luar rumah sakit dengan sesak napas karena terkejut.

**Di luar rumah sakit**

"H..hh..h… " nafas Karin dan Kazusa terengah-engah setelah berlari dari kejadian tadi. Mereka melihat ke belakang dan tidak melihat lagi meja beroda itu dan orang-orang ramai.

"Karin-_chan_, aku capek, dan kenapa orang begitu ramai setelah kita keluar?" tanya Kazusa takut

"H..h.. aku capek Kazusa, aku tidak tau itu, mari pergi dari sini!" kata Karin menarik tangan Kazusa.

Di perjalanan mereka bertemu Miyon dan Himeka sedang menuju ke arah mereka.

"Miyon-_chan_, Himeka-_chan_…!" teriak Karin dan berhenti berlari

"Kenapa kalian belum pulang sudah sore begini?" tanya Miyon khawatir

"Ka..kami dari rumah sakit itu" jawab Kazusa

"Haa? Jadi kalian jadi pergi kesana?" tanya Himeka terkejut.

"Ya, kami pergi ke sana dan beberapa kali mengalami kejadian aneh…!" lanjut Karin

"Mendingan kalian sekarang pulang, dan pasti orang tua kalian sudah cemas.." kata Miyon khawatir

"Kamu benar, ngapain kita buang-buang waktu disini, ayo pulang Kazusa-_chan_" ajak Karin

"_Jaa ne_…" teriak Kazusa

"_Jaa_.." jawab Himeka dan Miyon

**Karin POV**

**Di rumah**

Karin berkata dalam hatinya_ "Ada apa dengan rumah sakit itu ? Padahal ibuku baru saja dirawat disana, dan apakah dokter yang merawat ibuku termasuk sesuatu yang misterius? Ah, mengapa aku berpikir demikian, tapi, _Yokatta_, ibuku baik-baik saja dan Ya Tuhan, semoga ibuku dan aku tak akan pernah dirawat di rumah sakit itu. Aku mohon."_

Karin berlari ke tempat ibunya, dan memeluk ibunya, dan tiba-tiba ia berkata..

"AKU SAYANG IBU!"

Ibunya hanya membalas pelukan dan berkata dalam hati _"Karin kenapa? Tak biasanya dia berkata begitu."_

"Ibu juga menyayangimu" ujar ibu Kari sambil mengelus rambut Karin yang telah basah dipenuhi keringat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R & R**

**Author Note :**

Akhirnya selesai juga, oh iya minna, gimana fic pertama Miko?

Jelek? Gaje? Atau gimana? _Gomen_, Miko masih _newbie_.

_Yoroshiku minna-san,_

Mohon reviewnya ya ^^


End file.
